Cheiron
Cheiron the Centaur was a great and powerful warrior. He opened Cheiron's Academy to school young people in the warriors' arts and was the headmaster. Cheiron had many famous students including Jason of Corinth, Hercules, Iolaus and Yvenna (Young Hercules). Skills * Acupuncturist - 1.02 - [[''Between_Friends:_The_Treasure_of_Zeus,_Part_2]]. * Can tell the difference between poisonous and edible mushrooms - ''1.14 - No Way Out. When Hercules accidentally killed Bartoc in a gang fight, Cheiron told him that it was his fault but that he should learn from the mistake so it would never happen again (HTLJ "Regrets... I've Had a Few"). In "Centaur Mentor Journey" Cheiron died. It is also revealed that he had a human son, Derek. He also has a son, Tabor, who is not a centaur (HTLJ "The Academy"). = Cheiron's Advice = Jump to: navigation, search Cheiron often speaks in advice, proverbs, and riddles. Here are a few examples. Young Hercules (Movie Pilot) and Young Hercules (Novelization) Cheiron: "The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up." Hercules: "Pretty good observation... for a janitor." Cheiron: "Well, a wheel has many spokes." Cheiron: "Time makes all men equal, doesn't it?" Cheiron: "Know your comrades. The deeper your knowledge, the greater your trust." Cheiron: "You can't pick up a pebble with only one finger." Cheiron: "Respect all warriors, friend and foe alike." Cheiron: "You'll learn the value of the team, surrendering yourself to the one self." Cheiron: "Always anticipate the unexpected." Cheiron: "Never, never, never quit!" Cheiron: "But are you doing this for purely selfless reasons? Or does Hercules, son of Zeus, have a personal agenda?" Hercules: "What if I do?" Cheiron: "Then you'll never succeed." 1.01 - Treasure of Zeus Cheiron: "The tree that grows on the stoniest ground has the strongest roots." 1.02 - Between Friends Cheiron: "You were lucky, Hercules. But the warrior that depends on luck is a fool." Cheiron: "Selfish desires often mask themselves as good intentions." Iolaus: "Now remember what old four-legs says: 'Balance is the key.' Don't think about where you're stepping. Just feel the pole." Cheiron: "Warriors must learn to fight back-to-back. Depend on your comrade as he depends on you." Cheiron: "Truth is our greatest weapon." Cheiron: "Be patient. Let justice run its course." 1.05 - Girl Trouble Hercules: "Well. I thought you liked your women sweet and gentle, Iolaus." Iolaus: "Well, you know, Cheiron said ya gotta keep your options open." 1.06 - Teacher's Pests Cheiron: "Sometimes it's the teacher who learns the lesson." 1.08 - Keeping Up With the Jasons Cheiron: "You must be ready for anything. You must learn to see with other senses." Cheiron: "A Dacuuda must learn to trust his - or her - senses." Cheiron: "A Dacuuda must be adept at one-to-one combat under any circumstances." Cheiron: "A warrior’s strength comes from within." 1.11 - Battle Lines I Hercules: "Remember, back at the academy, they teach that leaders don't need to be cruel to be in charge? The best ones can also be merciful." Hercules: "Back at the academy, you were always telling us that we should maintain peace. You're always telling me not to let my anger cloud my thinking!" Hercules: "Something doesn't add up here. It's like what Cheiron said, appearances can be deceiving." 1.12 - Battle Lines II Lilith: "Remember Cheiron's lesson -- attack the dragon at its heart!" - (Production Draft script only) Lilith: "Remember what Cheiron says! Attack the archer, not the arrow!" Cheiron: "Injustice cannot abide." Cheiron: "Sometimes, emotions cloud reason. And even a teacher forgets lessons he's taught for so long." Lilith: "Hey, I understand what you meant, now. I mean, I'll never be 'one of the boys', but... well, being different isn't always bad." Cheiron: "It can be your burden or your strength. It's up to you." 1.14 - No Way Out Hercules: "You know, Cheiron says that there's more to being a warrior than just training. You know? There's... uh... ya... ya gotta develop your character." 1.15 - Ares on Trial Cheiron: "You know, it's said that a friend is never really lost... if you remain true to the dreams you shared." 1.16 - Down and Out in Academy Hills Cheiron: "No man is without a past. Someone'll come for him, or his memory will return. Till then, I'm sure you'll take good care of him." 1.20 - Fame Cheiron: "The undead can only be defeated by their own. Such weapons are not easy to come by." 1.28 - In Your Dreams Hercules: "Like he says, 'A good warrior --" Hercules/Iolaus/Jason/Lilith: "-- turns his enemy's weapons against him.'" - (Shooting Draft script only) Cheiron: "Embrace your greatest fear." Cheiron: "This isn't a simple fight. To have any sort of chance, you must be prepared to confront what terrifies you the most and then embrace it." Hercules: "Embrace it? I'm gonna take it out." Cheiron: "To destroy it would be to destroy part of yourself." Cheiron: "None of us is without our dark sides." Cheiron: "Each time we choose right from wrong or good from bad, we've been tested. Controlling those impulses is the key." - (Shooting Draft script only) 1.36 - Hind Sight Iolaus: "He says, 'All you see --" Hercules/Iolaus/Jason: "-- is not all there is'." 1.37 - The Head That Wears The Crown Hercules: "Come on, Jason. Don't you remember what Cheiron said? 'A battle avoided is a battle won'." 1.38 - Me, Myself, and Eye Cheiron: "Great artists learn to see without using their eyes." 1.39 - The Skeptic Cheiron: "Admitting you could be wrong is the first step towards wisdom." 1.45 - A Life for a Life Cheiron: "A great warrior rises from the ashes of defeat. Beware a lyre's enchantment. In times of crisis a son of Zeus forges ahead." HtLJ - 5.17 - The Academy Hercules: "One of the most important lessons your father taught me was that the more you keep something inside, the more it eats away at you." Young Hercules: Cheiron's Warriors The worst thing you can do now is lose your temper. Remember what Cheiron told you about anger being a warrior's worst enemy. "Never use both hands when one will do," he'd told her once during a sword-fighting drill. Gallery File:Cheiron_01.jpg|In Young Hercules Appearances Category:Characters Category:Centaurs Category:Mortals Category:Fathers Category:Children of Kronos Category:Deceased Characters